The OAuth 2.0 specification defines a framework that enables a third party application to obtain limited access to a Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) service, either on behalf of a resource owner by coordinating an approval interaction between the resource owner and the HTTP service, or by allowing the third party application to obtain access on its own behalf.